supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Beartic
|gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |unova= |kalos= |alola=Did not qualify |galar=280 |evolves_from = Cubchoo}} Beartic (Bosnian: Beartić) is an Ice type Pokemon introduced in Generation V. Beartic is a Pokemon of Serbian descent due to the ending of it's name. Beartic evolves from fellow Bosnian Cubchoo starting at level 37. IndyCar/BATC/Family Feud Beartic has been involved in the Bosnia and Herzegovina national IndyCar team since the 2011 IndyCar Series season, due to the Bosnia and Herzegovina national football team qualifying themselves for the 2010 FIFA World Cup qualifying playoffs. Beartic's evolution, Cubchoo, is also a member of the Bosnia and Herzegovina national IndyCar team. 2012-present Beartic also participates in the Pokemon draws of either singles or doubles in various tournaments in events that are part of the BATC World Tour. Beartic also participates in the men's singles or the women's singles in Celebrity Family Feud tournaments. Often Beartic's partner in doubles in various BATC events on the World Tour would be it's countryman Sebastien Bourdais. Beartic will only be seeded in the men's singles or women's singles if Bourdais is in the top 16 of the standings as of a race after the race has been completed. Beartic has yet to make the quarterfinals of a men's singles or women's singles tournament. Beartic was not in Pokémon Shuffle during it's full time 2015 IndyCar Series and 2016 IndyCar Series seasons; but it was added in December 2016 due to the addition of it's pre-evolution Cubchoo (which was holiday version) in the game. Beartic is the longest-serving men's singles seed to be absent in the game, after Metagross' family was added after the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. 2016 During the 2016 offseason, Beartic will spend the majority of it playing BATC World Tour events. It will represent Bosnia and Herzegovina in the IndyVision Song Contest 2016 with Cubchoo and Bowser with the song "Love Is", and will perform in the second semifinal, the same semifinal as Pee Saderd and Heracross. It's offseason started poorly with a poor final in the IndyVision and a first round exit at the 2016 Athens Open. Beartic will be seeded 28th in both the men's singles and women's singles tournaments entering the 2016 Swiss Open. Despite being a 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seed; Beartic failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun after Pee Saderd wasn't involved representing Russia; despite being seeded higher than Saderd (28 to 32). It also increased their base stat total from 485 to 505 for Generation VII, thus making Beartic an eligible entry for 70 CP in Pokémon Shuffle. Despite the increase of their base stat total, Beartic is said to write two songs in the 2017 Race of Champions special album and three in every Celebrity Family Feud episode (one by itself and two with other artists). 2017 Beartic will play the 2017 Race of Champions; being drawn with Gilles Marini, Edwin and Carlos Muñoz. It advanced to the knockout stages and didn't make the final. It had mixed results in Daytona Rolex 24 and the IndyCar Phoenix testing. The Bosnian was added in Pokemon Shuffle shortly after the Phoenix test, in main stage 548 in the area after the Belgian Mega Metagross, after fellow seed Dragonite and before Mega Aggron. It is recommended that the player uses Mega Steelix for the stage since a fifth is something unbreakable. Beartic is unsure if it will qualify for the Thai special album. Beartic failed to qualify for Nuk pajon maung due to Bosnia and Herzegovina's unsuccessful qualification to the song. Beartic was part of the Bosnia and Herzegovina national IndyCar team that won the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Their success continued, as Beartic finished 2nd at Long Beach and 8th at Barber. After the Indy 500 crash of Bourdais, Beartic remained in the no.19 for all the remaining races. Beartic then failed to qualify for ก่อนสิไป; it would have qualified had Sébastien Bourdais been seeded instead of injured or the song part of the new Choot Mai for Russia. Beartic played the Math Open seeded 2nd originally but 22nd in the revamped version and fell to eventual semifinalist Hélio Castroneves. Beartic will be one of the 30 seeds competing in 2017 American Ninja Warrior Open on June 19 in San Antonio. Beartic has appeared in every episode of Battle of the Network Stars despite Bosnia and Herzegovina missing the 2017 Eurovision. Beartic made the fourth round in Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian, Beartic's best result since the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. Beartic failed to qualify for The Mask Singer group finals, due to them being the Insect mask that also involved seeds from both the Swiss Open and the last two Family Feud episodes; including Abomasnow. Beartic had a post-season IndyCar that started poorly with early exits and transfer required for Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. 2018 Beartic will start 2018 with Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly's participation in the Amazing Race season 30 and the 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona. Despite Beartic not being a member of The Unlikely Hero of IndyCar B, Beartic was drawn into Metagross' team for the season. Beartic failed to qualify for the 2018 Race of Champions' BATC Cup, despite being one of the favourites to qualify. Beartic then upset Pee Saderd at the 2018 Math Open at Indian Wells, winning it's first ever IndyCar title, and two weeks later, won the 2018 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg to defend their title from last year. Beartic qualified 5th at the Indy 500, their highest starting position at the 500 to date. Beartic was seeded inside the top ten in the first three Celebrity Family Feud episodes: 9th in The Kardashians vs. The West Family, 7th in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve and in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. Beartic had a quarterfinal in the first, losing to eventual winner Pee Saderd, and the second to eventual finalist Jordan King. Beartic then lost again to Saderd in the quarterfinals in the third tournament, after the seeds chose to advance because of sudden death the second round, after the Hernandez and Johnson East families failed to earn 300 points. After a rough Toronto race, Beartic was out early in both Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan and The Mask Project A, losing in the second and first rounds respectively. Beartic was seeded 10th in the tournament after the IndyCar elimination. Beartic made the semifinals of Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton, which then led to Beartic's 20 passes at the 2018 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio. Despite finishing 7th in the points standings, Beartic made a quarterfinal in NFLPA Veterans vs. NFLPA Rookies and Wanda Sykes vs. Nia Vardalos, where it lost to Metagross. Beartic often swapped their last top eight seeding with Team Penske's Simon Pagenaud during the 2018 tournaments, especially after Robert Wickens' injuries from the 2018 ABC Supply 500. Ironically, Beartic finished 7th and Pagenaud 6th in the final IndyCar 2018 points standings. Beartic participated in Abomasnow's team for Hollywood Game Night Thailand on November 24, 2018, but they lost to Team Unseeded (led by Flygon, Dragalge and Napapa Tantrakul). This is Beartic's first Hollywood Game Night loss since January 20, 2014. 2019 Beartic was drawn with Ryan Hunter-Reay, Honchkrow and Milo Manheim to start their 2019 season at the 2019 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona. Beartic passed the group stage and made the semifinals, losing to Jirayu La-ongmanee, the eventual runner-up. Beartic played the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona, where it was upset by Honchkrow. In the first of the two Cups, Beartic lost against Simon Pagenaud in the quarterfinals, where they usually swap the last top eight seeding positions against each other. In the second Cup, Beartic improved from the first Cup and made their first semifinal of 2019, losing to Scott Dixon. Beartic was part of Abomasnow's Bee Mask squad that finished 3rd in the first American season, Beartic's best Mask Singer result since Thai season 4. Beartic is scheduled to play the Pee Saderd I Can See Your Voice Thailand episode alongside their fellow Bee Mask squad members and Abomasnow. Beartic's episode with Abomasnow aired on the 27th March 2019. In their episode, Beartic had a good winning singer. Beartic finished 3rd at the 2019 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama. Beartic would have ended the dominance of Apolo Anton Ohno and Jirayu La-ongmanee's car had the pit lane not been open during the Rahal/Chespin/Kestenholz yellow. Instead, Beartic ended up finishing third and rounded up the podium. Beartic qualified for the finals of The Mask Thai Literature, Beartic's second consecutive Mask Singer final, and the first in Thailand since The Mask Singer season 4. However, Beartic failed to qualify for the Champ vs. Champ finals, as the Nang Phanthurat was eliminated by eventual finalist Manimekhala. Beartic will play as Poh Poh in Daai Daeng, as it is one of the Original 23 of the 2019 IndyCar Series. Beartic is the only full-time Pokemon species in the 2019 IndyCar Series season to qualify for the Pokedex in Pokémon Sword and Shield. They qualified despite their draw with 2016 IndyCar Series champion Simon Pagenaud in the first round of the 2019 The Face Men Thailand Finals. It is Beartic's first Pokemon game since Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. At the Roar Before the 24 Cup, Beartic topped the group but lost to fellow ex-Yugoslav Generation V Pokémon Volcarona in the quarterfinals. 2020 Beartic started 2020 by defeating Pramote Pathan in round 1 at the 2020 Roar Before the 24. At the IndyCar Cup 2 at the Roar Before the 24, it upset Jirayu La-ongmanee in the semifinals and lost against Volcarona. Beartic was announced as the captain for the no.4 AJ Foyt Enterprises car in the 2020 IndyCar Series season. This announcement came two months after being fired form Dale Coyne Racing. Quotes *"Oh! A Thai CD. So cool!" (2016 Swiss Open episode 1) *"Why no Pee Saderd? This stinks, all men's singles seeds! You all fail. Nice for women." (Looking at Grammy Gold, as a 2016 Swiss Open seed) *"Why are we not qualified?" (Lhao soo larn fun) *"What? The draw is out?" (Many tournaments) *"I won from 21st to 1st?" (St Pete 2017) *"How fare did we do?" (Battle of the Network Stars) *”All these Pokemon? Wow!” (The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Ice type Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters